


I'm Sorry (2 AM)

by xDariix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Manipulative Peter, Steter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDariix/pseuds/xDariix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You were a means to an end, Stiles. And now that I’ve got what I wanted, I no longer need you.'</p><p>Stiles sighs and rolls to his side, bringing his knees up to his chest, curling into a little ball. He hugs himself tightly, blinking several times to stop the prickling in his eyes. He would not cry. He would not cry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry (2 AM)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, it's Darii! This is my first Steter fic and hope you all enjoy!

2 am.

_So, this whole time...you were using me?_

Stiles sighs and rolls to his side, bringing his knees up to his chest, curling into a little ball. He hugs himself tightly, blinking several times to stop the prickling in his eyes. He would not cry. He would not cry!

Even as he mumbles those words aloud to himself, a lone tear escapes the corner of his eye and made it’s way down his face.

_Everything we had, it meant nothing to you?_

“Dammit!” The teen whispers miserably, swiping at the tear and accidentally slapping himself in the face. “Oww…”

_You were a means to an end, Stiles._

A cold breeze has Stiles sitting up in his bed, shivering violently. He looks to his left and sees that he’d left the window open. Constant visits from creatures of the night tended to create annoying habits like that.

Perfect, he thinks. Now I have to get out of bed.

_And now that I’ve got what I wanted, I no longer need you._

With a tired sigh, Stiles forces himself out from the warmth under his covers and drags himself over to the window...and sees white. It’s snowing. Tiny little flakes slowly descend to earth, gradually covering everything in a layer of white.

_You never cared about me, did you? You...you never loved me…did you?_

Such cold blue eyes, like the weather, except much more worthy of chilling you to the bone, killing you from the inside. Slowly, and painfully.

Aggressively swiping more tears from his face, Stiles shuts the window and heads back to his bed. He slips in, only to discover that his minute long absence had already consumed the warmth his body heat had created.

_Stiles, if you ever seriously thought I loved you, then you’re not the clever boy I gave you credit for._

A broken sob escapes Stiles, followed by more until he’s biting his lower lip painfully, so he won’t wake up his slumbering father. Not when he has such a long day tomorrow, inspecting unanimated bodies decorated for the sake of a ritual.

But God dammit, he misses Peter, and it hurts so bad! Three days without seeing him and Stiles is a pathetic, broken mess. And that’s without getting into his father’s alcohol cabinet.

_You’re just a child, Stiles, in love with a monster._

It’s not long before the gradual warming of his bed and his own choked sobs start to lull him to a state of unconsciousness.

_Before you leave, Peter, I want you to know...if you hurt Derek, or challenge his position as Alpha of Beacon Hills, I will personally come after you. And-and I won’t hesitate in ki-killing you._

He’s not fully gone when he feels a heated body slip into bed behind him and familiar hands wrap around his chest.

“Peter…?” Stiles whispers into the dark, not daring to turn around, afraid that he’s dreaming and the slightest movement would rouse him from sleep.

_You’ve got what you wanted. So leave us alone...please…_

“Yes Stiles, I’m here.” The warmth whispers back, “And I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! See you all soon!


End file.
